dan's love triangle chapter 1 a bakugan fanfiction
by william.russell.7965692
Summary: it all started when dan was going outside and bumped into runo who wants to go to homecoming " dan I have something I wanna ask you"...fear reapper burst into the school building "leave the kids alone" said alice
1. dan's love triangle chapter 1 a bakugan

begging:

' Daan! wake up your going to be late for school' said Dan's mom 'ok..ok..im up im up' said Dan he went in the shower and took a nice long warm bath he turned on the shower and water came spraying out " aw..yeah that feels nice" he grabbed the soap when suddenly " hey hey put me down im not the soap got it" said . Drago "huh?" said dan a little confused he looked down and saw drago "aw.. sorry drago I thought you were the soap" he then rinsed off and turned off the shower and got dressed for the day, and before he ran out he yelled "love you mom! i'll be home soon" said dan he raced along the trail to school then all of a sudden his stomach started to growl " aw men I wished I grabbed something to eat" dan complained " well you were in a rush so ..IT'S YOUR Faul dan!' said drago " ME HEY I WOULDNT BE HUNGRY-" he was interrupted when he looked up and saw runo. " hiya dan were you off too?" said runo she was wearing a black school skirt and a white top over it and her breast were now c-cup breats " runo is that you?" said dan "umm..huh" said Runo " WOW! you look amazing! runo I mean not that you looked nice before" said dan . "im glad you like because 3 weeks from now there's going to be a home coming and I have-" runo was interrupted when dan took off running full speed towards the school and he yelled " SORRY RUNO I GOT TO GET TO CLASS!" said dan then runo came rushing after him and yelled "HEY WAIT UP!" they both were approaching the school when some ty was starring at runo " HEY RUNO YOU LOOK HOT!" SAID Ty "THANKS!" she said before going into the building with dan . the 2 of them were outside their lockers talking "so dan the school home comming is coming up but I have no one to go with.." said runo "aw so you was woundering if I would go with you?" said dan "yeah.. well will you go with me?" said runo "SURE if you want me to i'll go" said dan before running to class. When he saw Julie "hey dan" said Julie " hey Julie wats going on?" said dan then the bell for class to start ringed and the teacher walked in " class quiet down im dan's mom" said Ms Kuso :"huh mom what are you doing here?" said dan "im the new teacher sweety" said ms kuso then she started class " so dan I was woundering if you would be my boyfriend and go to home coming with me?" said Julie "sure i'll be your boyfriend and go to home coming with you hows that?" asked dan then all of a sudden Julie just kissed him and ran out the class room .."whoa what did I just get myself into?" said dan " obvesley you can't take Julie because you said you would take runo and it appears she have a crush on you danyl" said drago " what really.. well I am her boy friend now but I have to take her because I said I would take both of them aw men what do I do"

SORRY GUYS THAT THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER I PROMISE TO MAKE IT LONGER AND I KNOW THIS WASN'T WAT YOU WAS EXPECTING ILL UPDATE IF I GET 10 REVIEWS R&R THANKS


	2. dan's love triangle chapter 2 a bakugan

OK OK SO THE FIRST CHAPTER WASN'T SO LONG SORRY DISCLAIMERS I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I JUST WRITE THEM AND POST THEM UP WELL ANY WAY HERE GOES

CHAPTER 2

"drago I know .. I cant take both of them so I can only take 1" said dan "so who are you taking?" said drago "well…. Im gonna take Julie- NO RUNO!" said dan screaming in class "DAAN! No runo what?" said . "um.. no runo that I can't stay after school" said dan as he faked a laugh "huh?" said runo as she looked up from her work " runo didn't you ask me to stay AFTER school with you" said dan hoping runo would have said yes "no why?" said runo " dan kuso my class room after school" said "yes ma'am" said dan after 4 hours of what seemed like forever the class finally ended, and the bell for the 2 period ringed " OK CLASS REMEMBER TO REVIEW PAGES 24 AND 78 GOODBYE!" SAID trying to yell over the bell " stupid run-" said dan but got caught by runo "dan stupid what you seem really mad do you wanna come over my house later on and study?" said runo dan didn't hear runo he was to busy making plans for the next 3 weeks and deciding on who was he gonna take. "dan..do you wanna be my..boy..friend" said runo a little nervous about the question "YES!" said dan smiling " what really ok by dan" said runo as she kissed him on the lips and ran "huh? What just happened?" said dan he was playing this new game he downloaded on his new Samsung galaxy s 4 then he walked into wood shop where shun ,alice, and marucho was waiting for him at " dan good to see ya" said marucho "yeah I thought you gave up on bakugan and school all together I guess I was wrong"said shun "well well if it isn't dan kuso how have you been?" said alice smiling "ah you know just around" said dan taking a seat next to alice "well do you have any news for us mate" said triple hydronoid "huh? News what kind?" said dan asking " well because I seem to know something about you" said angelo " ha ha yeah so dan whats the new.. news get it see what I did there new news" said diablo as they all shook there heads "yeah I indeed heard of this what doyou humans call it a rumor" said storm skyris "whaaat…I don't have any news you silly bakugans" said dan being sarcastic "oh I heard a rumor about you and Julie are suppose to be boyfriend and girlfriend" said triple hydronoid then before they knew it the teacher was 50 minutes in. "dan are you talking about making ..a … BIRD HOUSE AGAIN!" said there teacher 'huh yeah ..well you see this time I'll pass this class for sure" said dan "jolly luck dan kuso cause my bird house is gonna be zonkers and rat traps all over yours" said finn "yo finn be nice to the baby he ain't worth messing with" said jake " jake be nice to dan" said cake "yeah leave that lolly kid alone or you'll be ZONKERS!" SAID FIONA making a evil laugh "aw come on Fiona were just playin with dan" said finn "yeah we don't wanna mess with that baby- I mean kid" said jake "I hope so" said Fiona and cake at the same time "dan just ignore finn and jake you know they like messing around with you try not to let them get to you" said alice constructing the bird house. About 9 hours and 15 minutes of school went by and then the bell ringed for it to end "catch ya later guys" said dan walking out the class to were his mom was " dan I know you and runo spend a lot of time together but school just isn't the place to talk ok sweety" said "yeah mom …sorry I messed up your class" said dan then ran out side to runo's place, as he walked up the door opened and what he saw was RUNO'S PARENTS! In the restaurant having sex "were.. closed" said her dad slamming in and out of her mom "is runo home"said dan trying not to look "OH! GOD FUCK ME HARDER!" said her mom enjoying it " she's in her room" said her dad "ok bye" said dan running uostairs and bursted into runo's room "AGH!" said runo screaming as he fell on top of her "aw hey r-runo" said dan trying to catch his breath "h-hi can you get up?" runo asked blushing madly " aw but why cant we just lay right here forever?" said dan teasing her " b-because we have work to do?" said runo hoping that would change his mind to stay on her "ok" said dan getting up. And then he helped up runo. Then tigreera and drago rolled out of their pockets and away from the two couples as they thought " so tigreera how about that dan and runo are dating" said drago trying to convince her to start dating him " not yet my love maybe in a few days " said tigreera rolling away and drago followed her "hey runo you do know you parents are fucking in the restaurant right now" said dan blushing "yeah its their normal routine " said runo fixing her shirt. Revealing her breats

SORRY GUYS UPDATE SOON


	3. dan's love triangle chapter 3 a bakugan

WELL SORRY TO SHORT THIS IS GONNA BE A 923 WORD COUNT HERE GOES DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN FINN,JAKE OR ANYOTHER CHARACTER

"r-runo" said dan a little focused on her breasts then her "hmm what is it dan?" said runo picking up dan's home work and did it for him "y-your breasts are still out" said dan becoming a little horny "huh?" said runo looking down and saw her c-cup breats out "d-do you want me to stop looking?" said dan becoming even more horny "..no" said runo. Then dan went to her closet and went inside and furiously started masterbating not fast but slow mouning runo's names over and over "ah..god runo that feels so ..niice" said dan then runo heard him and was woundering what was so nice when she opened the closet door she saw dan her boyfriend masterbating "d-dan" said runo shocked but she really was looking at his penis and how big it was "huh? Runo" said dan standing up and got out of her closet but he didn't know his penis was still out. "dan.. what were you doing in my closet?" said runo knowing she caught him right handed masterbating . " um.. nuthin much just you know" said dan trying to avoid the question, then he sat down and runo saw his 6'6' inch cock in the air. So she turned out the lights unfortanetley tigreera saw this and turned out the lights first "there you go my lady" said tigreera ( oh dan I want you to my self tonight) said runo thinking to her self then she crawled over to where dan was laying and saw he was reading a book, then she licked her lips hungry for his penis and put it in her mouth. "ah! Yeah that's the spot" said dan not knowing who was sucking his penis shewent up and down and before she knew it, she was taking off her clothes and pulled off dan's clothes as well "runo.. what are you doing to me" said dan worried " nothing baby just let me" runo was cut off when she felt dan's hot tongue enter her wet pussy "AGH!" said runo yelling "shh not so loud" said dan then he said runo it's time so she got up and got on top of him " ah.." said the two of them as dan entered her "ok here we go.." said dan as he began slowly fucking her then he picked up the past and got into a rythem and fucked her hard" AGH! YES FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" SAID RUNO SCREAMING to the top of her lungs "runo..runo" said dan mouning her name again. Then her lights came on and her door was wide open and they both kept going "RUNO! AGH! YES MORE MORE!" SAID DAN moving faster then they both heard a loud scream from the door and saw Julie,shun, marucho ,and alice standing there watching them "dan…how could you i-I thought I was your girlfriend" said Julie noticing finn , Fiona, cake, and jake coming up " what the zonkers were you screaming"said finn, then Julie ran dan stairs "Julie" said alice running after her "WHOA ! DAN YOU'RE THE MEN!" said marucho running down stairs "THANKS!" SAID DAN yelling to marucho "dan.. how could you cheat on Julie I mean yeah runo's..hot but julie's your girlfriend" said shun walking down stairs with skyris then dan felt tears hitting his arms as he looked down he saw runo crying "runo.." said dan starting to feel bad " how could you dan.. I thought I wa your girlfriend.."said runo crying then dan picked her up and coutinued to fuck runo as fast and hard as he wanted "DAN! MORE YES I FORGIVE YOU JUST KEEP FUCKING!" said runo screaming to the top of her lungs again they heard them downstairs and Julie was crying "how could danyl do th-this to me.." said Julie crying more after 57 minutes of their love making they were about to hit there climax " RUNO! IM ABOUT TO CUM!" said dan doing a count down 10..9….8…7 "me too cum in me" said runo not screaming.5..4…"get out of me NOW!" said runo pissed at him ..3..- "what stop now but were close can't you feel it" said dan as he stopped and pulled out of runo they both got dressed and he was still horny "runo im..-"dan was inteerupted as runo sucked his dick furiously "ah more baby ..more im cumming in 0.4 seconds" said dan "cum in my myouth" said runo her mouth full of his dick "ok here I come agh!" said dan climaxing in her sweet mouth. Runo tryied to drink all of it but some dripped down her chin as she swallowed then she removed her mouth from his cock and passiontly kissed him allowing him to taste him self " I don't taste that bad" said dan "are you kidding you taste like strawberry's" said runo smiling and left down stairs "danyl …me and tigreera are in love with each other" said ultimate drago but dan ran down stairs for runo "it's pretty late and the team left" said runo giving dan a hint to stay the night with her "ok sweety anything" said dan thinking about Julie then they both heard a " FUUUUCCCKK ME! MORE YES MORE!" Said her mom "mom…ewww you too are gross!" said runo laughing but she knew her and dan was just doing the samething they both went upstairs for bed

SORRY I GOT HOMEWORK TO DO R&R THANKS WILLIAM


	4. dan's love triangle chapter 4 a bakugan

OK SO I LOST the COPY OF SO I HAD TO RE-WRITE IT YOU KNOW THE RULE NO MORE LEMONS IN THE CHAPTERS FOR NOW!

chapter 4  
dan woke up first and he saw that he was in runo's room so he took a bath grabbed drago and left for school he texted runo to tell her to get up for school. When he arrived in class he saw Julie with her head down he remembered how hurt she was when she found him and runo having sex so he took a seat next to her. "hey Julie" said dan "h-hi dan hey do you LIKE LIKE runo?" said Julie " what no she's just a slut" said dan "ok-" Julie was cut off when a explosion hit the hall of the school " HAHAHA! WHERE ARE THE BRAWLERS"said mark leader of the vexals alice appeard "LEAVE! THESE KIDS ALONE OR ELSE!" said alice "OR ELSE WHAT!..FEAR REAPPER STAND!" said mark "ok triple hydronoid " said alice "do you really think we can beat them mate?" said triple hydronoid "no not us" said alice as her maskerade mask coverd her face and transformed her into maskerade "master I thought you gave up brawling" said "you were wrong" said maskerade then finn , Fiona , cake and jake came and said "HEY YO VEXAL LEAVE OR WILL CRUSH YOU!" said jake "im bored fear reapper show them who's boss.. ability activate black stream!" said mark throwing the ability card towards fear reapper "OK MASTER BLACK STREAM!" said fear reapper throwing black smoke at finn, Fiona cake ,and jake and put them in the flying ship " ENOUGH!" said the brawlers "WERE RIGHT HERE!" said marucho but as soon as dan came he saw " maskerade!" said dan shocked " well well if it isn't dan and his infinity..bakugan drago" said maskerade. Then marucho noticed that the vexal was wearing a mask similar to maskerades only its purple and red "I GUESS THEY DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" said marucho screaming "enough triple hydronoid let's do this BAKUGAN BRAWL..BAKUGAN STAND RISE TRIPLE HYDRONOID!" SAID MASKERADE "OK…BAKUGAN BRAWL STORM SKYRIS STAND!" said shun tossing in storm skyris into battle "BAKUGAN BRAWL SUBTERRA HAMMER GOREM STAND!" SAID JULIE THROWING GOREM IN "BAKUGAN BRAWL ..PHRUS AND ANGELO STAND!" said marucho tossing them into action then Julie finally made it "BAKUGAN BRAWL.. WARRIOR TIGREERA STAND!" said runo throwing tigreera into play " ok it's our turn BAKUGAN BRAWL.. INFINITY DRAGO STAND!" said dan tossing infinity drago "PLEASE YOU KIDS BORE ME WATCH THIS ABILITY ACTIVATE!" said mark "DARK CHOAS!" said fear reapper aiming straight for drago " HEY NOT YET … ABILITY ACTIVATE DIVE MARAGE!" said dan moving quickly tossing the gate card to drago. "THANKS DAN!" said drago sinking into the floor and behind tigreera " HEY …WHO EVER YOU ARE WATCH THIS …ABILITY ACTIVATE!" said runo "FOLAW CITY FANG!" said tigreera attacking fear reapper with a 13 hit combo " WATCH THIS ABILITY ACTIVATE!" said shun " METEOR STORM!" said skyris turning into a missle charging a lot of power into one blast " FEAR REAPPER-" MARK WAS INTERRUPTED BY MARUCHO " ABILITY ACTIVATE HOAS AND DARKUS TRIANGLE RELATION!" said maruch allowing phrus and angelo to deliver a 12 hit combo " and he's still standing!" said phyrus " ABILITY ACTIVATE DOOM OF DARKUS!" said maskerade throwing it to triple hydronoid allowing him to shoot 3 powerful blasts at fear reapper " MASTER!" said fear reapper losing power " RIGHT ABILITY-" mark was interrupted by Julie " ABILTIY ACTIVATE HAMMER TOSS!" said Julie giving gorem a hammer to hit fear reapper with "AGH! MASTER! IM LOW ON POWER!" said fear reapper mark wasn't able to get a single blow off them then..then skris said " IM GOING FOR THE TARGET! SHUN!" said storm skyris moving in on fear reapper " HOLD ON! ABILITY ACTIVATE HOAS FREEZE !" said dan throwing the card to drago which made fear reapper standing still " SKYRIS NOW!" said shun "OK HERE I GO!" said storm skyris hitting a direct blow to fear reapper then " GATE CARD SET !" said dan then fear reapper came rushing their way " GATE CARD OPEN..NOW! MINE GHOST!" said dan in a hurry. Then it blew up mark and fear reapper straight towards their ship and they got away " HOLD ABILITY ACTIVATE!' said dan throwing it to drago "BOOSTED DRAGON!" said drago sending a powerful blast their way " DAN WAIT ABILITY ACTIVATE HOAS SHIELD!" said runo throwing it towards the ship the blast hit the shield but it dealt no damage "runo what were you thinking!" said dan mad because runo helped the enemy escape "finn and the others are on that ship if you hit that ship then they would be toast!" said runo yelling back LATER ON THAT DAY dan was at julie's house playing twister "right hand on green" said Julie blushing noticing dan would have to reach across her to get the green " ok" said dan standing behind Julie holding on to the green " my turn right hand on red" said dan ( please don't let me fall) thought Julie reaching for it "almost…. A little more-agh!"said Julie falling causing dan to fall on top of her then. Dan got up and reached to help Julie up "thanks" said Julie "no sweat-" said dan being interrupted when runo came yelling "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" then runo tackled Julie to the floor and started punching her 5-7 times in the face " DAN HELP ME!" said Julie "a cat fight im texting marucho and shun this" said dan sending the messege then Julie had enough she got up flipped runo off her and started whooping runo's ass " DAN!" said runo but dan just sat and watched the fight then runo flipped Julie off her and had a bloody nose a black eye and a swollen jaw so she picked up a guitar and hit Julie with it "AGH!" said Julie so she found a knife and picked it up she was planning on cutting runo "ouch!" said runo being cut Julie succeded and threw the knife away then runo puched Julie 7 more times in the face " BITCH..YOU …BIG FUCKING SLUT I'LL KILL YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND said runo punching Julie who now had a broken nose 2 black eyes and a swollen jaw. So Julie got up and tackled runo to the ground and fucked her up " MUTTER…FUCKER THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY OR I WILL KILL YOU! YOU SLUT DUMB ASS BIIITCH!" said Julie punching runo. dan saw runo was losing so then runo got up and punched Julie 19 times calling her " YOU A BITCH SLUT TRAMP MUTTER FUCKER RETARDED CARNATION DUMB ASS STAY AAAWAAAY FROOM MYYY BOOOOYFRIIIEENND!" said runo punching Julie harder who was simply punching runo in the face and swoll her eye so runo swoll julie's eye as well. Then dan had enough so he got up a broke them up " ENOUGH! I CAN'T SEE THIS GO ON!" said dan yelling at them "runo go home" said dan calming down " but-" " NOW!" said dan interrupting runo. When he turned around he saw julie's room had a broken lamp her book shelf fell and her wall had a whole in it. Then runo turned and left julie's house but she ran and punched her 1 last time "HORE!" she said but Julie also got a last hit "BIITCH SLUT!" said Julie hitting her again . dan broke them both up and took julie to the bathroom and walked Julie out the door and went home but runo smiled knowing that she had beat the fuck out of Julie and had won the fight

SO DID YOU LIKE IT I GOT A BATTLE IN THIS CHAPTER AND A LOT OF FIGHTING FROM RUNO AND JULIE I'LL UPDATE IN 3 DAYS PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS R&R


	5. dan's love triangle chapter 5 a bakugan

OK IM SORRY CHAPTER 5 WAS A LOT LATE BECAUSE I WAS FAILING IN SCHOOL SO I HAD TO DO 2 WEEKS AND 3 DAYS WORTH OF SCHOOL WORK BUT NOW THAT IM BACK ONLINE I'LL START UPDATING SOON

CHAPTER 5 finn's fight  
finn was the first to wake up in a prison cell "hey what the?" said finn trying to figure out where was the gang "jake! JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU!" said finn yelling "IM IN SOME KIND OF CELL IS FIONA AND CAKE WITH YOU?" said jake asking, " NO THEY MUST BE IN A DIFFERENT CELL!" said finn "huh? Cake,finn, jake where are you guys!" said Fiona inside another cell "Fiona! Fiona is that you?" said cake waking up from the fear reappers ability "yeah but..what happened?"said Fiona "we were about to fight fear reapper when he used some sort of ability card" said jake "hey it looks like were stuck in here jake and cake try to find the keys that opens these gates got it" said Fiona "yeah we got it" said jake rushing after cake who had stopped "lasers..we need something that can deflect them like a dimond or..FIONA'S SWORD! Girl im going to need to borrow your sword" said cake taking it with her hand from Fiona "ok" said Fiona giving it to her. Then cake used the sword to aim the laser beam at the rest of the lasers then she handed Fiona back her sword "let's go!" said jake running into a room full of robots "whoa" said cake as the robots turned around , so jake turned into a Cyclops and started fighting off the robots , suddenly cake saw the keys " JAKE! IM GOING FOR THE KEYS OVER THERE! COVER ME!" said cake rushing to the keys "OK CAKE!..HEY BACK OFF" said jake throwing a robot to the other one breaking it completely then cake grabbed the keys just as jake was finished fighting the last of the robots "I GOT THEM LET'S GO!" said cake making a dash for the prison cells . jake turned back into his regular form as they unlocked the gates for finn and Fiona "did you two have any trouble?" said finn drawing his sword "no we destroyed all the robots" said cake as Fiona drawed her sword "let's move" said Fiona running into a room with a blue light "Fiona a door" said cake running towards the door "good work cake" said Fiona running behind jake "finn come on bro" said jake waiting at the door with Fiona and cake "ok" said finn running , but then the vexal turned around and saw finn "noo! You shall not escape"said mark pushing buttons causing finn to stop "FINN! RUN!" said Fiona opening the door so finn ran towards the door but mark shot a dark energy ball " FINN LOOK OUT!" cried Fiona "huh..WHOA!" said finn as he attacked the energy ball with his sword making the energy ball head straight towards mark "NO! NO ONE HAS EVER HIT MY POWER!" said mark "well I just did!" said finn stopping for another attack "YO FINN LET'S GO!" said jake pushing cake and Fiona out the door as they fell towards earth "GO WITHOUT ME BRO!" said finn looking at mark "WHAT! FINN ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT HE WILL KILL YOU AND ME IF WE DON'T HURRY NOW LET'S GO!" said jake snapping at finn "LOOK IT'S BEEN FUN JAKE BUT I HAVE TO TAKE HIM DOWN!" said finn getting serious "BUT..OK IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU FINN THE HUMAN!" said jake getting ready to jump "YOU TO JAKE THE DOG! YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY I NEVER THOUGHT WE WOULD FACE A OPPONENT WITH THE ABILITY TO SHOOT POWER BALLS AT US" said finn smiling " ME NEIGHTER WELL SO LONG!" said jake jumping out "IDIOT! HE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU DEFEAT ME BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE JUST A WASTE OF TIME!" said mark shooting power balls at finn, lucky finn dodge every blow when suddenly finn found his sword turning to a darker red "cool"he mummerd he ran towards mark and punched him 67 times all around the room but mark shot finn in the stomach with a power ball causing finn to lose energy " as long as your near this ship and me I will control you and take your energy away!" said marking laughing finn was tired but he got up and ran towards mark and sliced him "agh! You little brate you'll pay for this" said mark holding his bleeding arm . finn then ran towards him and knocked him on the ground "you..can't..kill me human" said mark tired "watch me" said finn taking his sword and rasing it really high and brought it down on marks chest "aaaagh…"said amrk rolling over in his blood. Finn then went towards the door and grabbed a parachute "so long" said finn as he sliced the controls and ran towards the door , "intruder alert" said 56 robots finn turned arouned and saw the robots with guns and their number kept growing "399…415 that's it im out of here" said finn jumping and pulling his parachute "marks..dead" said finn as he fell in front of dan's door and rang the door bell and threw the parachute away " hold on" said dan opening the door "come in f-" dan was cut off when he saw finn bruised and bloody "whoa finn come in my living room" said dan as he lead finn where jake, cake and Fiona was "hey guys" said finn looking at all 4 of them " OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" said Fiona screaming " FINN YOU LOOK LIKE DEATH!" said cake " DID MARK DO THIS TO YOU!" said jake and dan at the same time "yea…he..did" said finn "just wait till I see him" said dan getting worked up "you won't" said finn " and why not finn he's still around here somewhere" said drago "because …i…killed mark with my sword" said finn collapsing in the floor "FINN LOOK AT ME LOOOK AT ME!." Said Fiona as finn closed his eyes

OK CHAPTER 5 IS KNOW DONE SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP RE READING 1-4 I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER and please leave reviews for this chapter thanks


	6. dan's love triangle chapter 6 a bakugan

OK LOOK SO I KIND OF LOST TRACK OF THE CHAPTER OK SO LETS SEE WHATS GOING I=ON IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

CHAPTER 5 FLASHBACK( DAN:FINN WHOA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DID MARK DO THIS TO YOU?...FINN:YOU WON'T FIND MARK BECAUSE I KILLED HIMM…UGH. SAID FINN AS HE COLLASPED ONTO DAN'S FLOOR FIONA:FIIIINN! THEN EVERYTHING WENT BLACK) OK SOTHAT'S WHAT HAD HAPPENED IN THE LAST FIVE CHAPTERS NOW ONTO CHAPTER 6 FOLKS

CHAPTER 6: THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE RUDE!

Saturday Dan was in his room at 1:55 pm when marucho called marucho called his phone ring ring . Dan was looking for his cell phone "where did I put that damn cell phone" said dan looking for it. Then he found it in his dresser "stupid" he said as he pushed the pick up button "who are you calling stupid?" said marucho on the other end of the line "MARUCHO! Hey I didn't mean you" said Dan laughing " anyway can you come over to my house I need to tell you something that is very important. Shun and the others are already here once you come well get in touch with finn and the others" said marucho ending the phone call . "ok then" said Dan putting his pone away. "Dan we must hurry we don't know what marucho has to say but it must be important so step on it" said drago. "ok" said Dan as he grabbed drago and ran iut the door "bye mom im going to marucho's house" said dan as he ran out "wait will you be home in time for dinner" said but dan was already 3 blocks away from marucho's then he stopped at a store for a bag of cheetos and a pop. As soon as he reached marucho's living room they where already discussing things "marucho…i..made it" said Dan trying to catch his breath "Dan you're a little late but well get you caught up with us..mark isn't dead" said marucho " WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY MARK isn't dead?" said Dan not screaming the last part "yeah it seems like that mark was a clone that he must have created to test us to see if we where a worthy opponent ..and when finn killed that clone he now knows that we aren't playing any games when it come s to protecting the earth" said Marucho "Marucho hold up if mark keeps attacking us when we are on earth which is our home turf" said Shun "so where are you hoing with this?"said Dan "hey I got a idea instead of him bringing the fight to ushow about we bring the fight to him" said Julie smiling that she had a bright idea. "yeah but where exactly is marks world?"said alice "well..mark is a vestal or vexos what ever right?" said marucho "right and it's vestals not vexos" said Alice "so mark must live some where on vestals city right?" said marucho "right" said Dan "so lets go there and we should totally call finn and the others" said marucho as he begin tocall finn's number but he only got to his voice mail and decided to just leave a message and finn will get to it later "ok mr santo"said marucho "yes young master how may I be of service to you?" said santo "set course to one of vestoria's portals" said marucho "right away young master" said santo and then they all walked onto marucho's private jet and took off into the west side of bakugan valley "ok young master we are at your destination shall I apply the shoots?" said santo "no well jump into the portal" said marucho "very well master marucho" said santo "ok are you ready?" said Dan pumping his fists into the air "YEAH!" they all said "ok leeets GO!" said Dan jumping off the cliff "um I don't see a portal" said Marucho "uh that means were gonna drown" said alice "not today hang on for 1 minute..haaa!" said drago opening a portal in the ocean "whoa drago cool" said Julie . "yeah way cool" said runo falling in first followed by shun kazami , marucho, Julie and then Dan "here we go look out mark because we are coming for you!" said Dan screaming into the portal

FINN AND THE GANGS P.O.V

"ay yo finn do you want to play ice ball?" said the ice king "uh don't you mean baseball?" said finn laughing historically "yes yes well do you?" said ice king "sure what if's" said finn grabbing a baseball "im capptin im choosing jake" said finn "alright" said jake grabbing a bat and a blue shirt "my turn im captin and im choosing FLAME PRINCESS!"said ice king shouting her name so she can hear him "yes finally" said flame princess happy that she wasn't last and she grabbed a red bat with a red shirt"um..cake" said finn "sorry girl but im on his team" said cake grabbing a blue shirt and bat "Fiona your with me" said finn getting ready "ok finn lets crush them" said fion getting a bat and shirt . then finn got a messege and it was marucho . finn looked up and saw them jump into the portal " here we come mark this time your going down" said Dan finn looked at Fiona and said " guys we have to go now" said finn dropping his stuff and ran towards the bakugan valley ocean

SORRY GUYS IM IN SCHOOL AND ILL AT LEASTE UPDATE ONCE A WEEK OK R&r 


	7. dan's love triangle chapter 7 a bakugan

OK SO IM A LITTLE BEHIND BUT FINN AND THE GANG WERE ON THEIR WAY TO LABORATORY TO SEE IF HE CANS END THEM TO DAN'S EXACT LOCATION

CHAPTER 7: A FUED BETWEEN FRIENDS AND GUS?

"finn wait for us" said Fiona running behind him " no way men we need to get to laboratory so he can send us to vestal" said finn trying to pick up speed. "yo finn don't you know 's lab is in german we need to use our rings to get their man" said jake pulling out the rings. Finn came to a stop "your right jake ok new plan we teleport to german, and then ask him can he help us" said finn taking his ring "ok everyone one the count of 3 "said jake "3" said finn putting on the ring of teleportion "ok you heard him" said jake, as the 3 friends put on their rings they noticed a shadow moving but it was to late to warn ice king because they were already gone. SOME WHERE IN GERMAN finn waited patiently for his 3 friends to show up " WHERE IN THE HECK ARE THEY" said finn kicking a rock. "FIIIIIIINNNN!" said jake landing next to him calling his name. "yo its about time" said finn running off before Fiona and cake had time to catch up "finn wait up!" said cake stretching her and Fiona in front of them. "yo fiona hey" said finn looking past her. " finn where in Germany but where in some kind of woods have you ever been alice's gandfathers laboratory?" said Fiona fixing her skirt that she had on. "yeah its 3 more runs up" said finn moving her out of the way and towards the laboratory. "AY YO PROFESSOR MICHEAL WE NEED YOUR HELP TO GET TO VESTAL" said finn yelling as he barged into the laboratory. "ok yo" know what to doo right finn" said micheal setting the coordinates towards that exact location. "yeah lets go" said finn pushing Fiona onto the template with jake and cake. " HEY FINN YOU CANT BOSS ME AROUND LIKE YOUR MY MOM!" said Fiona getting mad " well then do as I say and I wont act like your mom!" said finn "leaving now!" said micheal pushing the button "WAI-" said Fiona but she was to late! Because he had already pushed the button to send them on their way "finally no one is around to watch me do my thing in peace" said micheal as he began to unzip his pants " the kids are gone now lets get busy" said micheal signaling for marucho's mom to come fuck him "*giggling* ok dr micheal what ever you say" said marucho's mom

THE BAKUGAN BATLLE BRAWLERS POINT OF VIEW  
ok so where on vestal and the next thing I know we bumped into some creep named gus "WHAT THE HE-" "HEY DAN YOU BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY THIS PUNK ISN'T WORTH YOUR WORDS" said shun covering dan's mouth and yelling at him "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR ALL MOST SWEARING" said dan pissed at shun. " enough I see that the 6 of you are gonna be staying together right? Well too bad because master spectra will find you 6 and capture the 6 ancient bakugan" said gus "WHAT DID HE JUST SAY CAPTURE OUR BAKUGAN YEAH RIGHT!" said Julie pulling out her gauntlet "IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU JULIE THIS CREEP NEEDS TO LEARN SOME MANNERS" said runo pulling on her gauntlet as well. " you can't have a battle without me right?" said marucho pulling on his gauntlet "wait 4 me guys I want in on this too" said alice pulling hers on ready for battle. "okay lets go then" said shun "alright im in" said dan " GAUNTLET!" all 6 of them said at once "POWER STRIKE!" said gus " hey guys we need a plan" said dan as the field became the battle arena. " life guags activated" said their gauntlets " I GUESS YOU WON'T MIND ME GOING FIRST ..GATE CARD SET!" said gus throwing his gate card down on the battle field "BAKUGAN BRAWL BAKUGAN STAND! RISE VULCAN" said gus throwing Vulcan into play. " agh! I am Vulcan who ever challenges me will be destroyed!"said Vulcan "HUMP.. I'LL GO FIRST BAKUGAN! BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND" said Julie tossing in gorem "GOREM! STAND!" said Julie . "I am gorem who ever thinks they can defeat me will lose in defeat!" said gorem " bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand rise hydronoid!" said alice tossing in hydronoid in play. "bakugan! BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND RISE TIGREERA!" said runo tosiing in tigreera " I AM TIGREERA THE ONE WHO WILL DEFEAT ALL EVIL RIGHT GOREM,HYDRONOID" said tigreera "RIGHT!" said gorem and hydronid. Julie climbed on gorem's shoulder " BRAWL!" THEY ALL SAID "Vulcan ability activate grand slam" said gus throwing the hammer x card "huuuugh" said Vulcan shooting his fist towards them. "not so fast ability activate grand cannon" said Julie giving gorem his battle x "huuugh" said gorem hitting vulcan's fist right back towards them " ability activate folacity fang!" said runo "grrrr" said tigreera running vulcan's way tearing him nerly to shreds. "okay ability activate drill rusher!" said alice "your finshed Vulcan" said hydronoid shooting 3 blasts at him "aaagh!" screamed Vulcan. Turning back into a ball "gus life gauge 60%" said the gauntlet alright

SORRY I HAVE A TEST ILL UPDATE WEDNESDAY OKAY r&r 


End file.
